Five Nights of Dreaming
Five Nights of Dreaming is a FNAF fan game. It is based on the indie game Dreaming Mary, linked here: https://rpgmaker.net/games/6232/downloads/ Mechanics Doors Mary can walk through these doors to keep her threats in check. Press SPACE to enter the doors. Seeds Mary gets these every time she wards off her friends for the first time. Or not, but that's expanded on in... Petals If you don't successfully stop someone from jumpscaring you, they take a petal from you and leave you with a seed, with the exception of Boaris who you must willingly give a petal to get his seed. How many petals and seeds you have at the end of the game determines your ending combined with other factors. Passwords As the player progresses through the game, they will unlock passwords. These range from cosmetic to beneficial or make the game harder. Running Yeah, you can run if you hold down the SHIFT button. It's useless. Threats Bunnilda Resides in the Statue Room. She will come for Mary slowly. To stop her, while she isn't in the room, arrange the statues according to the story on the front of the door, which changes every night up to 3. If Bunnilda catches you on the way to her room or if you go in while she's still there, she will jumpscare you. Activates Night 1. Penn Guindel Resides in the Library. While he doesn't directly jumpscare Mary, if you fail to ward him off he will tell you a story which wastes time and leaves you open to other characters. On top of that, he will also take a petal. You ward him off by finding a book titled on the door and giving it to him. Activates Night 1. Foxanne Resides in the Party Room. She will hide in another room and you have to find her within a certain amount of time specified on the front of the door. If you don't find her, you get jumpscared. She will laugh when you get near her in the early nights, but post night 3, she will not do this. Activates Night 1. Boaris Resides in the Arborium. Even though he's the only one who doesn't hinder or jumpscare you, he is still rather important. At 1, 3, and 5 AM, you must go to his room and talk to him. This is because at these times, time progression halts and Boaris is the only way to get it moving again. On Night 5, you need to give him a petal at 5 AM to finish. The Maid Resides in the Statue Room. She will be seen falling endlessly in the background. If you catch sight of her, GET OUT OF THE ROOM IMMEDIATELY. The camera will lock onto her and if you take your sweet time getting out, she will kill you. However, if you just don't go in the Statue Room, she will come out and kill you anyway. Activates Night 3 at 1 AM after talking to Boaris. Uncle Resides in the Library. He will do nothing except block certain doors randomly. Usually not much of a threat, but he can lock you in a room while you are in it. Usually when The Maid is in the room with you. Activates Night 3 at 1 AM after talking to Boaris. The Tutor Resides in the Party Room. She will be holding a drink and will offer you it. (No, you can't refuse) If it matches the color on the door, you can take it and you will be safe. If it isn't, you die. Activates Night 3 at 1 AM after talking to Boaris. BADDAD Resides in the Dark Place. If you get too close, he will start chasing you. Don't let him catch you. Can be activated any night, but you must have gotten the normal ending first. Irianachan The developer of this fangame. Resides in all the rooms. Insta-kills you. Only found when the player hacks the game. Nights Night 1 and 2 Active Threats Bunnilda, Penn Guindel, Foxanne, Boaris. Strategy Check the doors. It gives clues to your most threatening character: Bunnilda. Other than that it's a simple night. Night 3 Active Threats Bunnilda, Penn Guindel, Foxanne, Boaris. Bunnilda, Penn Guindel and Foxanne are replaced with The Maid, Uncle and The Tutor at 1 AM after talking to Boaris. Strategy It plays out pretty similar to Nights 1 and 2 for the first hour, but it goes drastically different once you hit 1 AM. The doors are still your friend. This time, it helps you figure out if you should accept the drink from the Tutor. Be fast to reduce the chance of getting locked in with The Maid. Night 4 and 5 Active Threats The Maid, Uncle, The Tutor Strategy Again, try not to get locked in and remember the colors. Boards will also ask for a petal just before the night ends. Endings Normal Ending Conditions Lose a petal to Bunnilda, Penn Guindel, Foxanne and Boaris but have four seeds. Cutscene Boaris shows up onscreen and waves to (presumably) Mary. He leads her to a door. Both go through it and the credits play. After the credits, a voice asks "Mari... This fate... Are you happy with it?" Say no, and you'll be given another chance. Say yes and you'll be booted to the title screen. Normal Ending Branch Conditions Have at least 3 petals before Boaris takes one. Cutscene Pretty much the same as the ending above, except after going through, the door reappears, opens and two hands appear. A voice is heard saying "Good girl. Sweet girl. You are mine..." Then credits roll and you're given another chance to change your fate. Bad Ending 1 Conditions Find the Dark World and find the White Arborium, but do not have enough keys to open the door. Cutscene BADDAD appears, catches you and the screen fades to black. Altered credits play with a black and red color scheme and a different song playing. Bad Ending 2 Conditions Have enough keys to leave the White Arborium, but do not have the Gold Leaf Key from the start. Cutscene Mari wakes up. You can actually move around a little here, check some stuff, but ultimately you have to go back to bed. The same dark credits from above's ending play. Then you can change your fate. Best Ending Conditions Be able to leave the White Arborium and have the Gold Leaf Key from the start. Cutscene You unlock the door keeping you here in the previous ending, unlocking a special credits sequence. However, after the credits, the voice from before states "I couldn't be happier. You found the key to turn your dreams into reality. My darling daughter." The same Change Your Fate screen shows up, but both options are yes. 1337 3n|)1n' Conditions Hack the game. Cutscene BADDAD appears and his Game Over screen appears the same, but instead, he just goes MLG before the game crashes. Joke Ending Conditions Type SUPERMARY into the Password system and approach BADDAD. Cutscene Mary fires a HADOUKEN at BADDAD and the game ends. Joke Ending 2 Conditions Somehow achieve none of these endings. Cutscene Irianachan looks up from her computer and shoos you away. The game then boots you to the title screen with your save wiped. Passwords SUPERMARY Unlocks the Joke Ending. COOKIES Replaces Bunnilda, Penn Guindel, Foxanne and Boaris with Cookie, Trina, Shake and Harid respectively. DOKIDOKI When you open the game, a Monika chibi waves to you in the corner. SHHHH Clears all sound from the game. SEAANGELS Makes the rooms brighter. THEKEY Gives you all the keys from the start. RADIONN You can listen to a special speech by the developer of this game. CANDY Penn Guindel will be replaced with Candy Cadet. ARCADE Unlocks a minigame that enables you to play a small matching Minigame with Bunnilda. Game Overs Whenever you get caught by a threat, you get a special game over screen for that character. Bunnilda Mary is posing while Bunnilda chisels out a Sweet Dreams out of stone. Foxanne Mary is seen watching Foxanne drink some lemonade and is looking rather miffed. The brand is Sweet Dreams Lemonade. The Maid Mary's silhouette is set on a black background with the red words Sweet Dreams and is falling into a sea of screaming faces. The Tutor Mary's eyes are shadowed as what is blatantly implied to be vomit spills on the floor. Her insides are bleeding, spelling Sweet Dreams on the floor. BADDAD Same as in canon. RADIONN Speech "Hello and welcome to Radio Night Night! Now, you might see that I am not your normal host and that's because *static*. Now, you will also notice that the layout of your dreams is a little different. That's because *static*. Now, listen carefully. The bunny, yeah, Bunnilda. She wants her statues arranged by a story. It's on her door. And she's an indecisive little BIUUuuuuunnny. Bunny. She'll change it every night. Penn Guindel needs you to rearrange his books. He lost a few and if you find one he'll be happy. Oh, and Foxanne's been getting a little tipsy lately. She'll need to be found after hides. Well, have a great night." Achievements WIPCategory:Games